The Internet and the World Wide Web have enabled the proliferation of web services available for virtually all types of businesses. Due to the accompanying complexity of the infrastructure supporting the web services, it is becoming increasingly difficult to maintain the highest level of service performance and user experience to keep up with the increase in web services. For example, it can be challenging to piece together monitoring and logging data across disparate systems, tools, and layers in a network architecture. Moreover, even when data can be obtained, it is difficult to directly connect the chain of events and cause and effect.
In particular, a web browser, while rendering a web page, fetches its resources (e.g., css, javascript, images, etc.) either over the network or from its local cache. However, due to security concerns as well as limitations in certain web browsers, it can be difficult to determine whether a resource is being fetched from the browser's cache or not. Accordingly, this lack of visibility makes it correspondingly difficult to detect and manage inefficiencies in resource caching.